


(Nie)zwyczajny piątek

by DeanieBeanie666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Fanfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanieBeanie666/pseuds/DeanieBeanie666
Summary: To miał być zwyczajny piątek. No przynajmniej na tyle zwyczajny na ile może być w bunkrze zamieszkiwanym przez dwóch łowców i anioła. Ale jak to często bywa w życiu Winchesterów wszystko poszło nie tak jak trzeba- czyli opowieść o tym jak pewien anioł w prochowcu znalazł teczkę pełną grozy i jakie były tego skutki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfic, kudosy i komentarze mile widziane. Brak bety, więc mogą być błędy.  
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

To miał być zwyczajny piątek. No przynajmniej na tyle zwyczajny na ile może być w bunkrze zamieszkiwanym przez dwóch łowców i anioła. Ale jak to często bywa w życiu Winchesterów wszystko poszło nie tak jak trzeba. 

Zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Castiel postanowił wybrać się na zakupy, gdyż ich lodówka zaczynała świecić pustkami, a nie ma nic gorszego niż głodny Dean Winchester. Wracając z zakupów anioł zauważył przed wejściem do bunkra coś czego nie było tam kiedy wychodził. Zmarszczył brwi patrząc na owo coś. Była to niewielka, skórzana aktówka nieco zniszczona i obklejona czymś, co wyglądało na...tęczowe serduszka? Z coraz większym zdumieniem podszedł bliżej i począł obchodzić podejrzany przedmiot, próbując ocenić czy stanowi on zagrożenie. Kiedy nic takiego nie stwierdził, ostrożnie podniósł teczkę. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł małą karteczkę przyczepioną do uchwytu. Znajdowały się na niej dokładne współrzędne ich schronienia oraz imiona barci i jego własne, zaś na samym dole inicjały DB i trzy szóstki. To już było bardzo podejrzane. Kto mógłby wysłać paczkę do anioła i dwóch łowców mieszkających na totalnym odludziu? Castiel postanowił zasięgnąć rady u znawcy dziwów i zjawisk paranormalnych (oraz rodzajów placka i azjatyckich pornosów).

Dean był właśnie w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania kiedy tuż za nim rozległ się tak dobrze mu znany szelest skrzydeł. Obrócił się z uśmiechem trzymając w ręku kubek.

-Witaj słonko. Może kawy?

-Dean, są teraz sprawy ważniejsze niż kofeina.

-Tak? A niby jakie?- łowca uśmiechnął się leniwie znad własnego kubka.

Castiel ze śmiertelnie poważną miną położył aktówkę na blacie kuchennym. Łowca przyjrzał się jej z zainteresowaniem.

-Zamierzasz zostać pełnoprawnym księgowym? Teraz to ci już tylko okularów brakuje.

-Znalazłem to pod drzwiami- powiedział anioł puszczając mimo uszu sarkastyczą uwagę.-Jest zaadresowana do naszej trójki.

Blondyn w ułamku sekundy spoważniał i zerknął na teczkę nieufnie.

-Zaglądałeś do środka Cas?

Anioł pokręcił głową. Oboje spojrzeli na tajemniczy przedmiot, a następnie na siebie.

-No cóż, chyba nie mamy wyjścia. Zobaczmy co to maleństwo ukrywa.

Łowca ostrożnie sięgnął po aktówkę i odpiął zabezpieczające ją klipsy. Miała ona trzy przegródki, a w każdej znajdował się plik kartek. Dean wyciągnął papiery znajdujące się w środkowej kieszeni i zaczął je przeglądać, a z każdą sekundą wyglądał na bardziej przerażonego. Jego twarz robiła się raz blada, a raz czerwona. Castiel zaniepokojony zerknął mu przez ramię i zrozumiał co wywołało u niego taką reakcję. Jego oczy prześlizgiwały się po linijkach tekstu, a z każdym przeczytanym słowem jego policzki stawały się coraz czerwieńsze. Ze stanu otępienia wyrywała go dopiero obfita wiązanka przekleństw i obelg, gdyż najwyraźniej starszy Winchester odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

-Co to...ja nie...ale przecież my nigdy...- wyjąkał się łowca- Kurwa, co ci ludzie mają w głowach?  
-Czy można wiedzieć co tu się do jasnej cholery wyprawia?

W tym właśnie momencie do kuchni wkroczył pół przytomny Sam, którego obudziły wrzaski brata. Jego długie włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach świata, a na twarzy obecny był klasyczny ,,bitch face'' w wersji porannej.

-Czy człowiek nie może się już normalnie wyspać?

Dean bez słowa podał bratu trzymany plik kartek. Sam przez kilka minut wczytywał się w nie z uwagą, a potem wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem. 

-Co cię tak kurna bawi?!- wrzasnął starszy łowca z oburzeniem.-To nie jest śmieszne tylko straszne!

Sam jednak dalej śmiał się do rozpuku i to do tego stopnia że, zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Kiedy po kilku minutach się uspokaja, zaczął grzebać w teczce i wydobył z niej kolejne kartki. Zagłębił się w lekturze z zadowolonym uśmiechem, który jednak po chwili zastąpił grymas przerażenia.

-Co do diabła?!

Dean zajrzał mu przez ramię i tym razem to on się roześmiał. Młodszy Winchester zaczął wydawać z siebie dźwięki oburzonego łosia, a Castiel nadal próbował odzyskać spokój po tym co przeczytał.

-No,no Sammy nie wiedziałem, że ty i Lucek...

-Zamknij się Dean, dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda!-wydarł się Samuel, a jego policzki przypominały kolorem dojrzałe pomidory.

-Co jest nieprawdą?- rozległ się znajomy głos z kąta kuchni.

Wszyscy jak na komendę zamilkli i spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na postać która właśnie zmaterializowała się tuż obok z cichym szumem skrzydeł. Lucyfer uśmiechnął się niewinnie, tak jakby jego pojawienie się nie było niczym niezwykłym.

-Co ty tu robisz?-zapytał młodszy Winchester. 

-Przecież mnie wzywałeś. 

-Chyba ci się coś przesłyszało. 

-Och Sammy zawsze myślałem że jesteś ten inteligentny.

Łowca milczał przez chwilę skonsternowany. Potem nagle dotarło do niego co zrobił.

-Kiedy mówiłem ,,Do diabła'' nie miałem na myśli...

-Ależ Sam, to bez znaczenia. Powiedziałeś to, czy celowo czy przez przypadek, nie ma znaczenia. A teraz możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczć o co to całe zamieszanie?- diabeł uśmiechnął się kocio obrzucając całą scenerię spojrzeniem swych zimnych oczu.

-To em.., to nic takiego, tylko takie małe nieporozumienie, ale już wszystko pod kontrolą- zaczął się jąkać Sam, czerwieniąc się.

-Jakie tam małe nieporozumienie?- wtrącił się Dean ze złością- Właśnie dostaliśmy stos tekstów, w których ja i Cas znajdujemy nowe zastosowania dla tylnego siedzenia Dziecinki, a ty i Szatan wcale nie jesteście gorsi!

W tym momencie zapadła wręcz grobowa cisza, a Dean Winchester uświadomił sobie, że po raz kolejny powiedział za dużo.

-Ach więc o to chodzi- odezwał się Lucyfer z uśmieszkiem, który ani trochę nie podoba się młodszemu łowcy.- Czytaliście fanfiction co? Trzeba mnie było zaprosić, znam kilka wartych uwagi.

-Okej ja wymiękam. Sam bądź dobrym młodszym bratem i pokaż Szatanowi wyjście- mruknął Dean wybiegając z kuchni.

Castiel bez słowa poszedł za nim. W pomieszczeniu został tylko młodszy łowca i Diabeł. Do Sama dopiero po chwili dotarło niebezpieczeństwo w jakim się znalazł. Niestety za późno.

-No więc jak ci się podobało to opowiadanie o nas?- upadły najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dać mu spokoju.

-Wcale mi się nie podobało, nie wyobrażaj sobie- warknął łowca, choć nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem się jak by to było... Nie, dosyć. Nie wolno mu nawet tak myśleć. 

W tym momencie jednak, przestał myśleć całkowicie, bo Lucyfer nagle stanął tuż przed nim. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów.

-No więc?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony, ale jednocześnie rozbawiony Diabeł.- Może wypróbujemy parę z tych pomysłów?

Winchester nadal starał się zachować spokój, co przychodziło mu z wielkim trudem bo nagle poczuł chłodne palce na karku i gorący oddech na szyi. Stał sparaliżowany nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu. Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy rozlegał się krzyk nakazujący mu uciekać. Łowca wydał z siebie cichy i bardzo niemęski pisk gdy druga ręka Lucyfera wylądowała na jego plecach i zaczęła sunąć niżej, powodując u niego dreszcze. Powinien to przerwać. Powinien się odsunąć i nie dać porwać emocjom. Tak powinien, ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego przyciągnął do siebie Diabła i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Cholera, to nie powinno być takie przyjemne. 

Zanim jednak doszło do bardziej drastycznych wydarzeń na blacie kuchennym, z sąsiedniego pokoju doszło głośne posapywanie i stłumiony jęk rozkoszy.

No cóż może i nie był to zwyczajny piątek,ale czy to źle? Nawet jeśli Dean miał potem przez tydzień narzekać na bolące cztery litery, a Szatan miał się na stałe zadomowić w bunkrze(precyzując w Samowej sypialni) przy okazji przyprawiając starszego łowcę o palpitacje serca, to w końcowym rozrachunku wszyscy byli zadowoleni.


End file.
